disgaeafandomcom-20200223-history
Teacher (Disgaea 3)
Teachers are special characters that appear only in Disgaea 3: Absence of Justice. Teachers in Evil Academy are basically Generic Characters (mostly). Teachers at Evil Academy, much like students, hate doing work and as such try to do as little as possible while encouraging students to do the same. Various teachers appear around campus for the player to chat with in between levels. The main purpose of Teachers however is that during Homeroom sessions, a teacher will be supervising. You can change to a different teacher by having a character in the School Board club. Teachers can also be summoned through a certain PA Microphone much like how Axel, Kurtis and the Prism Rangers could be called with cell phones in Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories. List of Teachers *Kotter Sensei - A cowardly and rather flamboyant Wood Golem teacher. He tries to do as little work as humanly (or as demonly) possible. He often ignores students whenever he can. *Ms. Machiko - A sexy Succubus teacher. Even her title is Sexy Teacher. She loves youthful fantasizing. She is actually Beyond X of the Diez Gentlemen in cosplay. *Mr. Prism Indigo - The cowardly Indigo member of the Prism Rangers. He is a former Business Man forced into his job as a Prism Ranger. Hopes that a student will take his place as Prism Indigo so he can go home and have a normal life. *Mr. Rotten - The zombie remains of the "Original Prism Red". He hopes to find friends to become his new Prism Ranger Team. *Mr. Lee - A male Fist Fighter looking for some attention. He isn't actually a teacher. Clearly represent Bruce Lee. Effect in Homeroom: he jumps onto several Representatives, paralyzing them and negating their votes before his vote. *Mr. Samson - A Grim Reaper from a Netherworld Army. He is one of the few teachers who actually cares about the students at Evil Academy. *Ms. Scarlet - A powerful Magic Warrior from another game. She outright refuses to teach anything to the Evil Academy students. She is apparently looking for a missing girl. She is actually the legendary Scarlet The Brave from Phantom Brave. Effect in Homeroom: doubles the influence of the Ifrit Reps. *Ms. Aiko - A young female Archer teacher who seduces the male student body. She carries a Heart Shaped Bow and has her own Fan Club. Effect in Homeroom: she charms adjacent reps into going with her vote. *Mr. Redshirt - A Ranger and the supposed Vice Principal of Evil Academy. Students adore him because of his sinister attitude. Effect in Homeroom: He asks for a particular item, if he gets it, he votes aye; if not, then nay. *Mr. Kotaro - A Heavy Knight who loves to work out. He claims to be a Hero. He is actually an unlicensed Teacher simply teaching for a pay check. Effect in Homeroom: He punches out a nearby Representative which then knocks away the next Reps in the row in one direction. The reps who are knocked away have their votes negated. *Ms. Kittycat - A Sabercat teacher. Despite her cute appearance, she is actually cruel and conniving. *Dr. Prinny - A Prinny teacher who can endure anything. He is actually just a Prinny picked at random and thrown into the classroom. *Naked Artist - A Warslug who is a guest lecturer at the Academy. He is apparently a Famous Artist. *Mr. Devil II - A Ninja from a far off land. He has 3 monster underlings with him at all times. Represent Strider Hiryu as he is joined of a Bird, a panther and a drone the same way as Mr Devil II has a Roc, a Mystic Beast and a Wood Golem. Effect in Homeroom: He puts several representatives to sleep, cancelling out their votes. *Mr. Prism Orange - The hyper Orange member of the Prism Rangers. He is a Japanese man who speaks in Engrish at all times. *Mr. Boarpig - An Orc who is a powerful Judo Master. He is actually the father of the Vato Bros. *Mr. Togo - A male Gunner who is a deadly Sniper. He is known for shooting students for Arguing. Effect in Homeroom: he shoots and kills a few representatives before voting. *Mr. Mask - A Masked Hero Teacher. He is a Brazilian Luchador who thinks that he is a Space Detective. Effect in Homeroom: doubles the influence of the Voidslug reps. *Instructor Cluck - A Cockatrice Teacher. He is known for openly admitting that he has nothing to teach the students. He is also known for the disturbing fact that Chicken is his favorite food. *Mr. Kaibeara - A Slime teacher. He is apparently a Gourmet Chef who despises the food at the Academy. *Toro and Kuro - The Japanese Playstation Network Cats. They are Downloadable content for the Japanese Version of the game. *King Drake the Third - A moron Overlord from Makai Kingdom. He is only available by purchasing the Complete Downloadable Content pack from the Playstation Network. Category:Disgaea 3